


White Ribbon

by IvNovoa



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grand Master of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfa!Lan Zhan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Wei Ying, Blow Jobs, First Rut, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega!Mo Xuan Yu, Omega!Wei Wuxian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rut, Rutting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: Tras la sorpresa al enterarse que Lan Zhan nunca había vivido un celo, Wei Wuxian le propone con una enorme sonrisa que lo pasen juntos. En su mente, era una oportunidad nueva para descubrir más cosas de su esposo y sobre los alfas, siendo su único conocimiento en celos los libros eróticos que había leído en su vida pasada.Jactándose de su nuevo cuerpo como omega y sobre complacer a su pareja noche tras noche, Wei Wuxian cree estar listo para pasar 24 horas con el alfa con quien se había arrodillado tres veces.Solo que no sabía lo equivocado que estaba al pensar que podía seguir el ritmo de un Lan Zhan en celo.





	White Ribbon

—Oye, Lan Zhan, ¿Cuándo es tu próximo celo?

Wei Wuxian pregunta, está pensativo y al mismo tiempo distraído de la realidad. Por mucho que intenta, no es capaz de recordar un solo día en que Lan Wangji pasara por su celo. Sabe por cultura general que todo alfa debe pasar al menos dos veces por año por el celo, o eso era lo normal, también está completamente seguro que Lan Zhan es un alfa, nadie podía refutárselo, porque él sabe de primera mano gracias a que en más de una oportunidad ha podido disfrutar de su nudo. 

Así que… ¿Por qué jamás había escuchado sobre este tema en particular?

—Es prohibido—responde sin darle importancia al asunto.

Wei Wuxian lo piensa, busca sentarse en las piernas de Lan Zhan, interrumpiendo la labor que su pareja está haciendo. Recordaba las mil reglas de La Profundidad de las Nubes, probablemente entre las dos mil que agregaron se encontraba algo sobre el celo de un alfa.

Sin embargo las reglas como tal no tienen poder sobre lo la anatomía, así que debía haber algo que obligara a los estudiantes alfas u omegas a suprimirlo sus celos, solo que Wei Wuxian no tiene idea de qué podía ser.

—Pero aún si está contra las reglas, ¿cómo no puedes tener celos? Digo, no es algo que tú puedas decidir, estoy seguro que ni siquiera el gran Hanguang-jun es capaz de suprimir su propia naturaleza.

Lan Zhan no dice más. Mueve su mano con total gracia, con sus ojos cerrados, y saca una pequeña bolsa que al parecer estaba cerca de su pecho. Wei Wuxian la toma entre sus manos, sorprendido la examina para notar que no es más que una bolsa para hierbas, la lleva cerca de su rostro pero no puede oler nada, es cuando la abre que la deja caer al suelo, tosiendo de asco.

No reconoce de inmediato el olor, se aleja de Lan Zhan maldiciendo. Por mucho era el aroma más espantoso que ha olido en su vida y diablos que ha olido cosas repugnantes.

Respira profundo, el olor queda impregnado en su nariz y esto parecía provocar una picazón insufrible en su cuerpo. La marca en su cuello arde horrores, nunca en su vida, ni siquiera como un beta en su vida pasada, Wei Wuxian había sentido algo similar a esto. 

El sentimiento en su garganta se hace más fuerte, Wei Wuxian siente que no puede respirar, el vómito parece querer subir desde su estómago hasta su esófago. Trata de toser para disimular, pero es imposible.

Luego siente como alguien se acerca, Lan Zhan lo abraza con fuerza. Mueve sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, marcándolo con su olor. Wei Wuxian hunde su nariz en la glándula de Lan Zhan, buscando sentir su aroma. Una vez este golpea sus fosas nasales, la sensación de segundos antes se desvanece por completo.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó. Pocas cosas habían que podían sorprenderlo así.

—El olor de otro alfa.

— ¿¡Por qué diablos tienes eso?!

—Suprime el celo.

Lan Zhan cierra la bolsa, Wei Wuxian no logra entender del todo. Ahora con el aroma de Lan Zhan cerca, piensa lo conocido que ese olor repugnante era, pero nunca así de fuerte. Trata de ubicar el aroma y tras unos segundos recuerda el por qué le parece tan conocido.

Es el aroma de Lan Xichen.

Pero no era simplemente eso, parecía como si Lan Xichen pasara un pedazo de tela por su glándula como si marcara territorio, sabía que los aromas eran algo especial para los alfas, pero nunca pensó que pudieran tener tanto poder sobre un omega o la anatomía de otro alfa. 

— ¿Por qué tienes el aroma de tu hermano?

—Porque es mi sangre.

En su vida pasada, Wei Wuxian era un simple beta, por lo que jamás tomó importancia a las explicaciones sobre los géneros secundarios. Él jamás tendría que preocuparse por un celo o por su aroma filtrarse de alguna manera.

Sin embargo no le era muy difícil entender el por qué.

—Así que… ¿Con su aroma puro suprimes tu celo?

—Mmh.

—Sigo sin entender—murmura, de nuevo sentándose en las piernas de Lan Zhan.

—Tener un olor conocido así de concentrado es un supresor.

— ¡Oh! Eso quiere decir que mientras tengas el aroma de tu hermano cerca, nunca tendrás tu celo.

—Mmh.

No responde ni mueve su cabeza, pero Wei Wuxian lo conoce lo suficiente como para entender qué es lo que quiere decir. Lan Zhan rodea con sus brazos a Wei Ying mientras este parece perdido en su propia mente, el alfa deja un suave y casi imperceptible beso en su cabeza, apoyándose levemente en él para poder sentir mejor su aroma.

Y es que un omega marcado, huele mejor que el cielo para su alfa.

—Ahora ya no necesitas suprimir tu celo—dice luego de un rato, acomodándose mejor en el cuerpo de Lan Zhan—, ya tienes un omega con quien pasarlo.

Wei Wuxian voltea para ver bien el rostro de su pareja, quien parecía perplejo por un par de segundos antes que su expresión se tornase fría de nuevo, pero en sus ojos hay un toque leve de satisfacción. No dice nada, solo asiente al momento que busca dentro de su ropa la pequeña bolsita, la toma entre sus manos y la deja a un lado, en señal que no será necesaria de ahora en adelante.

—Supongo que por ser tu primer celo, será intenso. —Más que una pregunta, el tono parece una afirmación

Y mientras más lo piensa, más se emociona.

Desde que había reencarnado en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu, un omega, Wei Wuxian había comenzado a utilizar supresores para su celo, sin embargo, suprimir el celo de un omega era mucho más fácil que suprimir el celo de un alfa.

Era por eso mismo que, aun cuando el sexo era historia de cada noche, no estaba esperando ningún cachorro.

— ¿Cuánto durará tu celo? —pregunta.

—Un día.

—Ya veo… Deberíamos buscar un lugar para pasarlo. Si dejas de lado el supresor, ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en aparecer?

—Una semana.

Tenía una semana completa para prepararse.

Había preparado todo, era solo un día. 24 horas, a sus ojos, eso no era nada. Había alquilado un cuarto en un hotel especial para celos, se había obligado —tal vez demasiado— a comer más de lo común para tener energía.

Incluso, una noche antes se había preparado para estar lo suficientemente dilatado como para no tener que hacer esperar a Lan Zhan.

No falta mucho para que el calor le golpee, la sensación en su vientre aumenta día a día, como punzadas ardientes que lo obligaban a concentrarse y meditar, solo de esta forma era capaz de no atacar a su omega antes de tiempo.

Nunca en su vida había vivido un celo, había leído miles de historias sobre sus horrores, sin preocuparse por ninguna ya que, en su mente, jamás tendría que pasar por uno, así como ningún alfa del clan Gusu Lan tuvo que pasarlos.

Sin embargo ahora estaba incluso emocionado.

Cualquier persona que lo viese no hubiera notado cambio alguno entre un Lan Zhan normal a y Lan Zhan alegre, pero el sentimiento estaba allí, ese mismo que hacía a su corazón latir con fuerza cada vez que pensaba que el día se aproximaba.

Y si bien hacían el amor casi cada noche, por alguna razón esto se sentía aún más íntimo.

Lo había soñado más de una vez, obligándose a pasar esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su mente. Pero ahora era real, no solo pasaría un celo con Wei Wuxian, el hombre a quien amaba más que a su propia vida, pero era su primer celo y había sido propuesto por su esposo.

La vida para Lan Zhan no podía ser más perfecta.

O eso creía, hasta que todas las historias comenzaron a inundar su mente como tormentas de arena en un desierto.

¡Cuántas historias no existían de alfas lastimando a sus parejas durante el celo!

¿Sería él uno de ellos?

Estaba seguro que podría controlarse, lo sabía, tenía confianza en ser capaz de pensar al menos un poco como para no lastimar a Wei Wuxian durante las 24 horas que pasarían teniendo sexo.

Sin embargo, la espina estaba allí, mínima, escondida como aguja en un pajar, molestándolo cada vez que la idea cruzaba su mente.

No fue hasta horas antes, cuando su cuerpo se sentía pesado, acostado en la cama del cuarto para celo cuando la duda lo atacó con más fuerza que nunca. No entendía su propia mente, estaba hecho una maraña de emociones y pensamientos, el celo nublaba su juicio y la voz en su cabeza le susurraba cosas innecesarias. Maldecía en su mente los síntomas tan fuertes de su pre-celo, aunque considerando que jamás había tenido uno, no era de extrañar que estos llegasen como una puñalada al corazón.

—Lan Zhan—Escuchó que le llamaban—Hey, Lan Zhan…

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que se había quedado dormido sin darse cuenta. Había una toalla mojada en su frente, la banda de su clan que siempre llevaba con tanta pulidez y orgullo yacía doblada a su lado, al igual que parte de su ropa.

—Wei Ying—susurró.

Su visión periférica ahora estaba teñida de un suave rojo. Lo había leído en libros antes, más nunca lo había experimentado: mientras más cerca esté de su celo, su visión se transformaría más hasta que solo pudiese ver rojizo, su misma anatomía traicionándolo, haciéndolo inútil a cualquier cosa que no fuese tener sexo descontrolado.

—Estás sudando mucho—escuchó de nuevo que decía la voz de Wei Wuxian—, ni siquiera hemos comenzado a tener sexo y ya pareces cansado, Lan Zhan.

De nuevo cerró sus ojos, la voz de Wei Wuxian era suave y buscaba sonar despreocupada, pero había en esta una pizca de inquietud que no pasaba desapercibida.

Había algo más en su voz, seguía hablando y Lan Zhan luchaba por entender qué era. ¿Qué tenía en esos instantes la voz de Wei Ying y por qué lo atraía tanto?

Como si fuera el llamado de una sirena, su voz resonaba angelical, rebotando por las paredes de la habitación y llegando a los delicados oídos de Lan Zhan. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, su corazón latiendo cada segundo con más intensidad, deseoso de no solo escuchar esa voz, sino también de ver a la persona que la producía.

Fue la segunda señal, en esos pocos segundos, su visión completa se había tornado rosa, podía ver con mayor claridad a Wei Ying, quien seguía diciendo cualquier estupidez que llegara a su cerebro, Lan Zhan ya no escuchaba, ahora un agradable olor golpeaba su rostro.

Era fuerte y diablos que lo reconocía. Era ese aroma particular que sentía noche tras noche mientras hacía el amor con Wei Wuxian: un omega excitado.

Dejó escapar un leve jadeo, si bien reconocía ese aroma, sus sentidos se habían intensificado aún más en su celo, todos y cada uno concentrándose en el omega que tenía enfrente.

No cualquier omega, _el omega que llevaba orgulloso su marca en su cuello. _

Parpadeó y en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, su visión se tornó por completo roja.

Su celo había llegado.

Wei Wuxian creía estar preparado para el celo de Lan Zhan.

Maldición, qué equivocado estaba.

Cuando Lan Zhan no dice nada, asume que todo está bien. ¡Es normal que el gran Hanguang-Jun no deje escapar emoción alguna en su rostro! Así que no puede más que sorprenderse cuando siente como alguien lo acerca con fuerza.

No grita porque su boca es de inmediato ocupada por otros labios en un beso feroz. Está acostumbrado a esos, los ha recibido innumerables veces de los mismos labios, pero este se sentía extraño.

No pasa ni un segundo cuando su ropa es desgarrada, escucha telas golpear el suelo y sabe que Lan Zhan también se ha quitado su ropa por completo, puede sentir la piel ajena contra la suya, el calor compartido entre ambos cuerpos y unos dedos tomando con demasiada fuerza su cintura, acercándolo más, como si quisiera unir sus pieles por siempre.

Su cuerpo reacciona al de su alfa, siente su lubricante natural bajar por sus piernas, manchando también las de Lan Zhan. Se retuerce entre los brazos que lo aprisionan, su cuerpo buscando más contacto, el aroma a alfa en celo era intoxicante a su alrededor y Wei Wuxian no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Aun así no puede evitar molestar a su pareja.

—Vaya, Lan Er-Gege—sabe perfectamente lo peligroso que es ese nombre, así que lo deja escapar con un sensual gemido que llega hasta el pene de Lan Zhan—, no sabía que estarías tan desesperado por mí.

La atención de Lan Zhan se mueve hasta su cuello, besando, succionando la tersa piel hasta dejar chupones que se tornarían morados y azules con el tiempo. Wei Wuxian decide empujar aún más.

— ¡Lan Er-GeGe, qué sucio! —Continua, tomando una pequeña pausa llena de risas y jadeos espontáneos de placer— ¡Estas marcas no se irán en varios días! ¿Me estás marcando? ¿Quieres que todos sepan que soy tuyo?

Sigue riendo hasta que siente el pene de Lan Zhan palpitar, sonríe satisfecho, orgulloso del poder que tienen sus palabras sobre su alfa.

—Ya veo, Lan Zhan, así que…

No puede terminar de decir sus palabras porque Lan Zhan se deja caer de espalda.

Acomoda a Wei Wuxian sobre su cuerpo, con sus manos, estruja con fuerza su trasero, amasándolo, pasando sus dedos de forma tortuosa por su entrada, extendiendo su lubricante natural por su piel en un masaje erótico. Wei Wuxian se siente desfallecer del placer, puede ver la cama y parte del cabello de Lan Zhan caer alborotado por la almohada. Siente una cálida lengua pasar por uno de sus pezones, su mente queda en blanco, incapaz de decir un comentario irónico.

Abre más sus piernas, su pene roza sin gracia alguna por el bien definido torso de Lan Zhan. Wei Wuxian no soporta, la tentación es demasiada, así que trata de juntar más su cuerpo para tener un poco de fricción en su miembro.

Siente a Lan WangJi cerrar su boca alrededor de uno de sus pezones, gime con fuerza su nombre, porque succiona y deja escapar el pequeño botón rojo con un audible “_pop_” para concentrarse en el siguiente.

El cuerpo de Wei Wuxian sigue moviéndose. Lan Zhan aprovecha esto, llevando una de sus manos hasta su entrada para comenzar a prepararlo.

—Lan Zhan, no es necesario, yo ya…

No puede seguir tampoco cuando siente dos dedos penetrarlo. Alza su cabeza, cierra sus ojos, su boca abierta de par en par ahogando un gemido que busca escapar por su garganta. El placer lo comienza a enloquecer en búsqueda de más.

Alguien lo mueve, Lan Zhan baja un poco su cuerpo para que ahora pueda de nuevo saborear sus labios mientras que con total delicadeza, sigue preparándolo.

Wei Wuxian atrapa el rostro de Lan Zhan entre sus manos en un gesto tímido y cariñoso, sus dedos acarician sus mejillas, dejando que sus bocas se distraigan entre ellas. El beso recaía en lo gracioso incluso, porque podía sentir los dedos de Lan Zhan en el lugar más íntimo de su cuerpo, pero sus labios se movían con cuidado y dulzura, Wei Wuxian no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que lo ama.

Escucha a Lan Zhan decir su nombre, luego siente que se aleja y por último y en un segundo, es su espalda la que está tocando el suelo.

Lan Zhan está enfrente de él, su cabello cae majestuoso por su cuerpo desnudo, su rostro inexpresivo de no ser por sus labios brillantes por la saliva e hinchados por el beso. Hay un adorable rubor en sus orejas y en parte de su pecho, y Wei Wuxian solo quiere abrazarlo y molestarlo.

El alfa mira a su alrededor hasta encontrar algo, su cuerpo entero se mueve cuando estira su mano para tomar algo: la banda que debería estar en su frente. Wei Wuxian no se percata de esto gracias a estar distraído viendo como los músculos de Lan Zhan se contraían, así que de nuevo se sorprende cuando siente que alguien amarra sus muñecas.

— ¡Yo sabía que era un tipo de fetiche! —exclama para luego carcajearse, sabiendo que esa no era la primera vez que Lan Zhan hacía algo así, recordando con diversión aquella borrachera en que no tenía idea la importancia de esa banda para los del clan Gusu Lan.

Lan Zhan se asegura que la banda esté bien sujeta y sonríe, casi de forma imperceptible, las comisuras de sus labios se mueven y eso hace que el corazón de Wei Wuxian de un brinco. Sonríe él también, porque adora ver a su pareja de esa forma.

—Oh, Lan Er-Gege. Tus brazos son tan fuertes… ¿Puedo tratar algo mientras te paras de cabeza?

Lan Zhan entrecierra sus ojos, desconfiando de las intenciones reales de Wei Wuxian, luchando contra su instinto por empujarlo y hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante.

Wei Wuxian abre un poco su boca, hace un puño con la mano moviéndola de lado a lado, al momento en que su lengua empujaba la parte interior de su mejilla al mismo ritmo, haciendo un gesto bastante obsceno pero obvio.

Lan Zhan no dudó dos veces, colocando sus brazos en el suelo y elevándose sin mayor problema.

Wei Wuxian pasa su lengua por sus labios, sonríe, se arrodilla y toma el pene de Lan Zhan en su boca.

Se siente cálido, pesado y húmedo. El sabor salino tan conocido inunda su lengua, sin dudarlo mueve su cabeza, relajando así su garganta para poder tomar a Lan Zhan lo más que su anatomía le permite.

Y eso es hasta el fondo.

Puede sentir el glande acariciar la parte trasera de su garganta, se obliga a relajarse aún más. Ambas manos se apoyan en el cuerpo de Lan Zhan, enloqueciendo al sentir los músculos tonificados bajo sus dedos. La banda alrededor de su muñeca incomoda sus movimientos, pero no desea alejarse y pausar, ignora el dolor en su quijada y continua, moviendo su cabeza cada vez más rápido.

Siente el orgasmo de Lan Zhan llegar con fuerza, el semen viaja rápido, Lan Zhan termina en su boca y Wei Wuxian se obliga a tragar por completo, cosa que sabe vuelve loco a su esposo.

Se aleja, un hilo de semen y saliva conecta sus labios con el pene de Lan Zhan que aún sigue erguido en su gloria.

—Cada vez estoy seguro que tus brazos son tallados por dioses, Lan Zhan. ¿Puedes hacérmelo mientras me cargas?

Su tono de voz cambió, Wei Wuxian lo ha usado antes con Lan Zhan, siempre terminando en su pareja poniendo los ojos en blanco o solo ignorándolo. Pero ahora, con un alfa en celo, tiene un efecto totalmente diferente.

Para Hanguang-jun eso parecía ser un desafío de su omega. Si lograba completarlo con éxito, se probaría digno de él.

Wei Wuxian siente como alguien lo eleva, ahora su espalda estaba contra el pecho de Lan Zhan, las manos de este en las piernas del omega, elevándolo y colocándolo sobre su pene. Wei Ying lo tomó entre sus manos para posicionarlo de una forma adecuada y, antes que pudiera estar listo, siente como Lan Zhan lo penetra.

Gime con fuerza, siente como su garganta arde con intensidad, el dolor en su trasero opacado por el placer, se siente lleno, más que nunca, incluso jura que hay un bulto asomándose por su estómago.

Tira su cabeza hacia atrás, tiene segundos para acostumbrarse antes que Lan Zhan lo eleve como si fuese un pedazo de papel, y lo deje caer de nuevo sobre su pene.

El paso es brutal, Wei Wuxian se ahoga en gemidos, sus ojos lagrimean y es incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Era una bomba de placer, el vigor de Lan Zhan y la sorpresa hace que su cuerpo convulsione en un orgasmo.

No logra recuperarse tampoco, su cuerpo estaba sensible, Lan Zhan seguía con su paso, cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que él también termina dentro de Wei Wuxian.

Piensa que es suficiente. Pero no sabe lo equivocado que está.

Cambia de posición, ahora sus rodillas están apoyadas en el suelo y Lan Zhan sigue penetrándolo desde atrás con la misma o mayor intensidad, orgasmo tras orgasmo, posición tras posición, Wei Ying comienza a sentir su estómago hinchado por la esperma, sus piernas destrozadas y llenas de moretes por la intensidad de los dedos que la habían rodeado por horas. Su entrada resbalosa, abusada y delicada por orgasmo tras orgasmo del alfa.

Wei Wuxian logra descansar entre nudos, mientras Lan Zhan lo abraza y muerde en su cuello para marcarlo de nuevo, pero horas pasan entre cada uno de estos momentos, así que trata de aprovecharlos lo más que pueda.

Nunca había pensado que soportar 24 horas era tan difícil.

Su cuerpo rogaba por un descanso, en sus caderas se podían ver marcas de manos que se tornarían en moretes más adelante, sus piernas estaban débiles alrededor de la cintura de Lan Zhan, quien seguía penetrándolo, ahora sin prisa, cada estocada era feroz de una manera diferente, eran perezosas, pero Lan Zhan movía su cintura de tal forma que pudiesen rozar la próstata del omega. Wei Wuxian había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos de Lan Zhan luego de los cincuenta, nunca pensó que ese número sería humanamente posible, había dejado de contar los propios luego de 60.

Su garganta ardía, sabía que no tendría voz por varios días y que su cuerpo debería descansar como si hubiese luchado una ardua batalla, pero no podía arrepentirse, no al ver el rostro de satisfacción de Lan Zhan.

Tras un último nudo, Lan Zhan parpadea varias veces seguidas, el rojizo de su visión disipándose para dejar ante él una escena espantosa.

Wei Wuxian tirado en la cama, un hilo de saliva escapaba por la comisura de sus labios, sus ojos estaban cansados y brillantes por lágrimas, pero sobretodo cansados. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, lleno de chupones y mordidas, parecía como si Lan Zhan quería cambiar por completo el color de su piel al marcarlo como suyo.

Trata de alejarse pero provoca una punzada de dolor, recuerda que acaba de anudar en Wei Wuxian y, cuando baja su cabeza para ver donde están conectados, queda estupefacto con lo que se encuentra.

El vientre de Wei Ying, normalmente plano, se encontraba levemente hinchado y diablos que él sabía que era culpa suya.

No podía negar que eso le encantaba.

Con cuidado besa la frente de Wei Wuxian, le da a entender que el celo terminó y Wei Ying trata de decir algo, es inútil, su garganta está cansada y no puede hablar.

Pero Lan Zhan sabe que él muere por preguntar sobre su experiencia.

—Gracias—dijo, besando la punta de su nariz—Fue perfecto.

No dice nada más, no es capaz y no puede describirlo de otra forma, está corto en palabras aun si su pecho se siente lleno de felicidad, satisfacción y orgullo. Ve a Wei Wuxian cerrando sus ojos, el cansancio puede más con él, así que decide dejarlo descansar luego de un día completo de pasión.

Cuando Wei Wuxian abre los ojos, no recuerda donde está.

Hay un suave pero persistente dolor en su espalda baja, pasa varios segundos despistado mientras su mirada borrosa escanea los alrededores. Es un cuarto, de eso está seguro, y también que hay un brazo rodeando su cintura.

Comienza a recordar los sucesos de las 24 horas anteriores, trata de estirarse, no es capaz porque algo lo abraza con más fuerza, devuelve el abrazo, cierra los ojos y comienza a peinar el enredado cabello de su alfa.

Su cuerpo está cansado, su estómago vacío de comida, su vientre hinchado de _otras cosas_, su ano exhausto y sus piernas duelen. Sabe que tendrá moretes sobre los moretes y chupones que cubren todo su cuerpo. No le molesta en absoluto, es más, la sola idea le encanta.

Alrededor de sus muñecas hay dos marcas gracias a la cinta de Lan Zhan, supuso que en parte del día, Lan Zhan tuvo que quitarla porque era imposible que él la rompiera.

Por los libros que ha leído, sabe que los alfas quedan exhaustos después de sus celos, ni siquiera puede recuperarse tan fácil. Cada vez es más y más obvio el por qué la secta Gusu Lan no permite que ningún alfa pase por los celos.

Lan Zhan se mueve, Wei Wuxian supone que son las cinco de la madrugada, él mismo se sorprende de despertar. Se abraza a Lan Zhan con más fuerza, esperando que no note que está despierto, se siente más que cansado y quiere dormir otro par de horas.

Un cálido y tierno beso descansa en la frente de Wei Wuxian, seguido por otro en sus párpados, en su mejilla y un último en sus labios, no puede evitar sonreír al saber que era Lan Zhan quien estaba allí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —es lo primero que pregunta el alfa, su voz se escucha rasposa, cansada incluso. Wei Wuxian no puede evitar sentir una punzada de ternura y se tira sobre Lan Zhan. Se arrepiente de inmediato, al instante que siente un enorme dolor en su trasero.

—He estado mejor. —Y no es capaz de continuar gracias a un ataque de risa al escuchar su propia voz. Su garganta dolía con cada palabra, se escuchaba suave, más rasposa que la de Lan Zhan, y era obvio si se pone a pensar que había pasado gritando todo el día anterior— ¡Rayos, Lan Zhan! Pensé estar preparado para tu celo, de nuevo me sorprendiste. ¡Eres todo un semental!

—Mnh—es lo único que el alfa responde.

Lan Zhan se levanta a preparar una tina con agua caliente, toma a Wei Wuxian entre sus brazos y lo deja en la tina para relajarse. Wei Wuxian aprovecha a lavarse y por primera vez ve bien todos los chupones alrededor en su cuerpo, queda sorprendido, porque ni siquiera él se lo imaginaba así.

Su cuerpo comienza a expulsar el semen y Wei Ying siente escalofríos mientras mete dos de sus dedos para limpiarse, sabe que si no lo hace, estará incómodo más tarde, aunque ambos han alquilado la habitación para más de un día, considerando el celo y otro día para descansar.

Alguien lleva comida, Wei Wuxian no lo ve porque es Lan Zhan quien se encarga de recibirla. Cuando sale de la tina, se envuelve en una bata y camina hacia la mesa donde Lan Zhan ya estaba sentado, esperándolo.

Se sienta sobre las piernas de su alfa, abrazando su cuello e ignorando el dolor en sus músculos, al diablo la comida, busca besar una vez más los labios de Lan Zhan porque diablos que huele delicioso.

—Lan Zhan—dice entre besos, cuando responde con un “_mnh_” se acomoda para comer sobre sus piernas y sin verlo, continúa—. Tienes prohibido que vuelvas a suprimir tus celos, de ahora en adelante me tienes a mí.

No hay respuesta alguna, Wei Ying voltea para ver la cara de disimulada sorpresa en Lan Zhan. Vuelve a dejar la comida sobre la mesa antes de abrazarlo y es con toda certeza que se atreve a hablar.

— ¿Sabes? Solo hay dos oportunidades en los que un omega puede quedar embarazado. Uno es su propio celo y el otro es el celo de un alfa. Así que no me regañes cuando comience a ganar peso, Lan Er-Gege.

Lan Zhan no dice nada, solo queda boquiabierto ante las palabras de Wei Wuxian quien sonreía y acariciaba su vientre.

No dice nada, no tiene palabras, no es capaz de pensar ni de articular nada. Toma a Wei Wuxian entre sus brazos para abrazarlo con cuidado, sus labios son solo capaces de pronunciar el nombre de Wei Ying una y otra vez, como si lo que estaba viviendo era irreal, como si su cerebro no era capaz de entender la felicidad que afloraba en su corazón.

Una pequeña risa escapa de sus labios haciendo que Wei Wuxian se sorprendiera, no fue capaz de decir nada porque de nuevo Lan Zhan buscó sus labios para darle un tierno beso. Wei Wuxian se relajó en los brazos de su esposo, rodeándolo también con fuerza, ansioso de lo que el futuro deparara para ambos.

Lloraba mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo sobre Manzanita, con Lan Zhan sosteniendo las riendas y con un pequeño en sus brazos.

La vida no podía ser mejor para ninguno de los dos.

Todo había valido la pena.


End file.
